


A Siriusly Potter Christmas

by JosieRuby1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Marauder friendship - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era, christmassy, mentions of wolfstar, potter house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: James drags Sirius to his house for Christmas and it's adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogsandcoffeepots (haveyouseenmyhaggis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dogsandcoffeepots+%28haveyouseenmyhaggis%29).



The Potter household was better than the Black household for a number of reasons. The first was the feeling. The Black household banned anything that wasn’t formal and tense while the Potters ran on love and care. The second was that they actually celebrated Christmas. Christmas for the Blacks was a meal prepared by the House Elves that everyone sat down for and pretended they wanted to be at. And there were so many more, the lack of rules, the chance to be yourself, being allowed to speak your opinions, the lack of prejudice.

The particularly great thing right now was the fact that Sirius was wearing his pyjamas, a fluffy pair with a stag’s head and the words “Staggeringly good” on them. What was great about this was that it was 2pm and he had only been awake a couple of hours. The top was oversized and looked little like a dress on him. His long, curly hair was uncombed and quite frankly a mess. He must have looked a mess as a whole but rather than being the family disgrace, the embarrassment or the outcast, here he was just one of the gang.

As it happened, Sirius was only there for the Christmas break and he was only there at all because James had refused to leave him at Hogwarts alone. James turned up at his parents’ house unannounced with a large shaggy black dog and his parents didn’t bat an eyelid. They didn’t react to it carrying a case in its mouth and didn’t even react when it changed into a rather unkempt teenage boy. Sirius was never as happy as he was at the Potters. Howgarts was great and all but at the end of the day it was still _school_ while the Potter house was a home. And in many ways, it was his home.

On December 25th, Sirius woke early. The clock beside his bed told him it was just before 6am but sleep was out of the question. Christmas meant presents and too much food and wine and hot chocolate and no time for sleep. He changed into his Padfoot form and jumped onto James’ bed, when the other didn’t move, he licked his cheek and when that didn’t work he barked right in his ear. James jolted so violently that Padfoot had to jump off the bed to prevent being shoved from it.

“You’re slowly becoming not my favourite person, Sirius Black,” James told him, his voice grumpy and heavy with sleep.

Sirius was utterly offended. He turned back into his human form so he could stand over James’ bed with his hands on his hip and outrage on his face. “I am always your favourite person, Prongs, and don’t you deny it.”

“Not at…” James looked over at the clock, frowned, grabbed his glasses and then shrieked. “SIX AM?!” He jumped up “I’m going to kill you, Padfoot!”

Sirius laughed and ran out of the room and down the stairs quickly. James raced after him but by the time he caught up, Sirius was sat cross legged on an armchair in the living room. Sirius was watching the enchanted Christmas tree with its lights and decorations. Lazily he turned to James. “Nice of you to join me.” He added.

James flopped onto the sofa and glared at Sirius. “It is far too morning to be awake right now.” He curled up on the sofa and added, “Now, you go and do whatever, but do it quietly because _I_ am going back to sleep.”

Sirius laughed and got up, idly throwing a blanket over James on his way out of the living room.

\--

By the time James reawakened, it was well after 10am and the Potter kitchen was a mess. James’ Mum was working on the meat and trimmings, while his Dad was working on the vegetables. They were both using magic to make the job easier for them. Sirius was in a corner of the kitchen with a mixing bowl under one arm and a whisk in the other hand. That was where the mess was. While the Potter parents managed to get the majority of the meal going with no mess, Sirius seemed incapable of making one mixtures without destroying his corner he was.

James wandered over to his best friend and frowned at him. “You know there’s an easier way to do this, right?” He told him, pulling his wand out.

“No magic outside of school,” Sirius said, teasingly and pulled the bowl away from the wand.

James rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t count for making Christmas Cookies in a magic house.” He told him.

“I don’t care.” Sirius told him. “I am a model student and I’m not going to break the rules.”

James wasn’t the only one who laughed at that comment. Mrs Potter spoke next. “Leave him be, James, you used to obsess over doing things the muggle way as well, you know.”

“See!” Sirius said and stuck his tongue out at James. He tipped the content of the mixing bowl onto the floured surface and began to roll it out.

From behind him, James put his hand into the packet and pulled a handful of flour out, lobbing it at the back of Sirius’ head. It clung to his hand, standing out in the black and Sirius turned to glare at his best friend, scooping some of the flour from the worktop and shoving it in James’ face. It wasn’t long before all four corners of the kitchen and all four members of the family (Sirius was an honourary Potter) were dusted in white flour and laughing a lot.

\--

The day consisted of too much food, all of it was amazing. Even Sirius’ muggle cookies, which he had cut into shapes like bells and Christmas trees. In between the many many meals came presents, including owls from Remus and Peter which were both full of chocolates and sweets, meaning more food was added. There were games, quidditch playing, and some more food.

“Remus won’t love me if I go back to school fat, Prongs,” Sirius whined that night when him and James were laying on their beds.

James laughed and stayed up at the ceiling, not replying to that. “I wish you really were my brother, Sirius,” he said, quietly.

“Oh please, you’re never getting rid of me now, James,” Sirius said. “It’s me and you ‘til the end of the line.”


End file.
